The invention relates to a hose assembly with clamp and band holder.
When a flexible hose is fitted from the outside into a tube portion of the other part, a clamp band is used. For example, the clamp band disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (TOKKAI) No. 2003-314771 includes a belt-like band portion and a screw unit provided in an end portion of the band portion. The screw unit includes an endless screw and a screw bearing rotatably holding the endless screw. On the other hand, the outer peripheral surface of the band portion forms inclined screwing portions which are screwed into the endless screw. Moreover, the screw bearing forms a through-bore assuring the fitting between the endless screw and the inclined screwing portions by inserting the other end portion of the band portion. Then, by binding the band portion to the outer periphery of the hose, inserting the other end portion into the through-bore, and rotating the endless screw, a clamp operation of the hose is conducted.
Incidentally, in the hose disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (TOKKAI) No. H4-157285, in order to prevent the above-mentioned clamp band from being disengaged from the hose, circular ribs are provided on end portions of the hose as a pair of back and front ribs and the clamp band is placed between both ribs.
However, in the hose manufactured by an extrusion molding such as an air intake hose and the like which form the air intake channels of an engine, it was difficult to form the ribs, such as the ribs described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (TOKKAI) No. H4-157285, on the end portions. On the other hand, a process for tightening the clamp band which is bound to the air intake hose is conducted in the last assembly stage of the engine, so that it is difficult to see the clamp band due to a wire harness or a small hose and the like wherein the clamp band is provided in the engine. Therefore, the clamp band sometimes was defectively fixed in a state of being diagonally displaced, so that mis-assembly of the clamp band could not be checked during an operation.
This invention has been made in order to solve the above-mentioned problem, and the object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive hose assembly with clamp and band holder which can reliably prevent the mis-assembly even under a less-visible operation environment when the hose manufactured by the extrusion molding is installed to the other member by the clamp band.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.